


Hotbox

by BetaCobra



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Marijuana, Post-Season/Series 02, Recreational Drug Use, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/pseuds/BetaCobra
Summary: After Cobra Kai practice one day, Tory and Hawk get high in his car and talk a little.Post-Season 2 ficlet.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz & Tory Nichols
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Hotbox

“You’re gonna have to roll up the window for hotboxing to work,” Tory pointed out, packing the rest of the weed into the blunt delicately before licking the paper and rolling it together.

Hawk moved a hasty finger to the button by his arm, closing the window. “Oh yeah, duh.” Now how was he going to keep the smell of weed out of his car? Oh well. He’d figure something out before driving home. Maybe a trip to the car wash or something.

Sticking the baggy with the rest of her weed into her purse, Tory pulled out a lighter and asked, “You’ve done this before, right?”

Once. “Pssh, yeah, all the time,” Hawk countered, leaning back in his seat while Tory lit the joint and took a couple hits. He watched the girl inhale deep both times, holding it in for a few seconds before she exhaled the smoke, filling the car. “Just last week, me and this chick smoked a doobie right in this car. Y’know, after making out.”

“Spare me your alpha dudebro posturing, okay?” she remarked, passing him the blunt. “I’m not Mitch or Mikey or any of those other shitbreaths you’re always trying to impress.”

Hawk knitted his eyebrows and frowned, but accepted the weed. Ignoring the lipstick stains on the paper, he took a hit from it, just like Moon had taught him. He tried to suppress the immediate cough that followed. “What makes you think I care about impressing them?” he asked and took another inhale.

Adjusting the passenger seat so she could also lean back, Tory smirked and rolled her eyes. “I know boys, and all boys are the same,” she said, an edge to her voice. She reached out to accept the weed back from Hawk, smoking it again before adding, “You love showing off, don’t you?”

“And you don’t?” retorted Hawk, matching her smirk with one of his own. “Isn’t that why you kicked Miguel’s ass to the mats when you first joined?”

The car got quiet for a minute. Hawk wanted to mentally kick himself. The smell of weed was getting strong now. He could feel the corners of his mind beginning to fuzz. Why did he say that?

“Sorry,” he apologized.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, Tory handed him the blunt again. He took the biggest hit yet. “It’s cool,” said Tory, crossing her arms and looking out the window with a pensive stare. She pressed her lips together, maybe to help un-numb them from the lingering sting. “I miss him, too, you know.”

That particular hit had all the tension beginning to loosen Hawk’s muscles, still sore from practice. He sighed, passing her the blunt back. “Is that why you haven’t visited him, yet?” he asked pointedly.

Bringing the joint to her lips, Tory continued to stare out the window, but Hawk saw the way her sharp eyebrows crinkled. She looked both angry and hurt by that question. “What makes you think he wants to see me?” she parried back.

Her counter-question was sobering, although the high was only getting more intense. Hawk relaxed and wondered why the girl next to him didn’t seem to be chilling out, even with the help of the weed. Did she still blame herself? Even after the other Cobras, including Sensei Kreese himself, assured her she wasn’t the one at fault?

He supposed that didn’t stop the rest of the world from blaming her. Bad enough the LaRussos got Tory expelled and her mom was fighting hard to get her back in school. Worse yet to lose her job over it. But she still thought Cobra Kai wasn’t there for her? That Miguel, the best of them, wasn’t? Miguel was his best friend, but Hawk had to admit he could be a total simp when it came to his girlfriends; or ex-girlfriends, whatever Tory and Sam were to him now. So the idea that he blamed Tory at all was laughable.

“Don’t be lame,” Hawk remarked, watching Tory continue to smoke. “Of course Miguel wants to see you.” Why did chicks have to be so emotional about these things?

The car had a decent fog built up now. It kept the buzz flowing. Thank goodness they were in the strip mall parking lot, where no cop was likely to give a shit. Hawk watched Tory as she took one more hit before handing him the joint. “Here,” she said, ignoring Hawk’s previous remark.

Hawk sighed again, shaking his head. “I’m good.”


End file.
